


A Tale of Two Agents

by fembuck



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and H.G. come across an artifact that has some rather unexpected effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Third Annual Femslash Meme

They were kneeling on the floor, side by side, hunched over a perfectly preserved manuscript of Aeneas Sylvius Piccolomini’s “A Tale of Two Lovers” from 1444.Helena’s right index finger hovered over the page as she slowly read from the manuscript, and beside her Myka drew in a shaky breath. 

The longer they spent in the underground chamber, the more laboured Myka’s breathing became.She wanted to blame her sudden loss of breath on their surroundings, but the underground chamber was relatively cool and air circulated adequately through it.The chamber was hospitable, but even if it hadn’t been, Myka still wasn’t sure that she would have been able to blame her body’s reactions on the environment, because as far as she knew stale air was not a leading cause of hard nipples and damp panties. 

The truth was that she was aroused, she was powerfully aroused, and she was becoming more aroused with every word that escaped from Helena’s perfect lips.She was nearly shaking with desire and she was fairly certain that in another minute she’d be so wet that it would begin to show through her pants.Her skin was on fire, her fingers tips itched with the desire to touch Helena’s skin and her mouth yearned to taste the raven-haired beauty. 

She’d always found Helena beautiful, more than beautiful really.She was enchanted by Helena, enthralled and captivated by her.When they first started working together Myka tried to put her feelings down to a sort of hero worship.She had lived and breathed H.G. Wells’ books when she was a child, and working side by side with Helena, hearing Helena call her ‘darling’ and knowing that she could reach out and touch H.G. Wells’ hand whenever she wanted thrilled her beyond belief. 

Eventually, however, Myka had to face the fact that whatever it was that she felt for Helena went beyond hero worship. She was attracted to Helena, very attracted to her, and at times when they were alone together her body made her uncomfortably aware of her attraction, but she’d never had a reaction this strong before. 

As strong as her desire was, she’d never felt as if she was on the cusp of losing control.She’d never felt as if she might be in danger of ripping off her clothes and throwing herself on top of Helena.But she felt that way now. She felt consumed, and she didn’t know how much longer she could control herself. 

“ _What would I not suffer for your sake?_ ” Helena read out loud, drawing Myka’s attention back to her.“ _Oh lovely bosom, most glorious breasts! Can it be that I touch you, possess you, hold you in my hands?”_ Helena breathed out, the word ‘breasts’ falling huskily from her lips making Myka bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning with want. 

“ _Smooth limbs, sweet-scented body, are you really mine?_ ” Helen husked sounding slightly out of breath herself, “ _Now it were well to die, with such a joy still fresh, before any misfortune could befall. ‘My darling, do I hold you, or is it a dream?_ ” Helena exhaled, her breath hitching slightly, “ _Is all this pleasure true, or am I mad to think so? No, it is no dream, it is the very truth. Dear kisses, soft embraces, bites sweet as honey!_ ” 

Helena’s voice trailed off, she took a shuddering breath and then her head lifted, her dark eyes meeting Myka’s a few seconds later.The look in Helena’s eyes was intense, but for the longest time she simply stared at Myka as she drew in heaving breathes, the deep rise and fall of her chest making it very hard for Myka to keep her eyes on Helena’s face.Then, after an agonizingly long silence, Helena leaned forward ever so slightly and Myka stopped breathing in anticipation of feeling Helena’s lips.However, instead of continuing to lean forward, Helena closed her eyes and took a calming breath, then turned back to the manuscript and flipped to another page. 

“ _Lucretia was wearing a light robe which clung to her body without a wrinkle, concealing neither her breasts nor her hips ... Her throat was snowy white, her eyes shone with the radiance of the sun ... her cheeks like lilies mixed with crimson roses. Laughter that was sweet and modest filled her mouth. She was deep-bosomed, and her breasts swelled out on either side like two pomegranates, so that one longed to touch them._ ” 

Helena stopped reading suddenly and closed her eyes again, searching for control, but deep inside of herself she found only desire and need. 

“Myka ... darling, I ...” Helena began, gazing into Myka’s bright eyes before she allowed her gaze to drop to Myka’s chest. 

The tight button up shirt that Myka wore tantalizingly outlined her bust and though it was not incredibly cold in the chamber, Helena could clearly make out Myka’s nipples as the hard tips strained against the material of her bra and shirt. 

She stared at the small raised circles that teased of what was underneath, and her lips parted with longing.She wondered what it felt like for Myka.Her nipples were so hard that the press of them against her bra must have been painful, but she also knew that there had to have been pleasure.That Myka must have been torturously aware of the press of fabric against her sensitive nipples.Every time she shifted or breathed in, a new rush of sensation had to go coursing through her body, leaving her breathless and faint.How nice then it would feel for Myka then if Helena were to take one of her straining nipples into her mouth and suck on it, teasing it with her tongue and occasionally with a hint of teeth.She could get them harder, Helena was sure that she could get them harder, and Myka would... 

Before she was even aware of moving, Helena found herself grasping at Myka’s upper arms tightly and she forced herself to lift her eyes to Myka’s face.

“I desire you,” Helena whispered fiercely.“I desire you more than I’ve ever desired anyone before. I need you, I … I _ache,_ ” Helena gasped, trailing her right hand up Myka’s arm until she was cradling her face in her palm.“I need to … to _fuck_ you,” Helena whispered fiercely, blinking a few times in surprise as her choice of words registered with her.“I need you here, right now or I fear I shall die. Myka,” she whispered, trailing her thumb over Myka’s bottom lip, “darling, I don’t quite know what’s come over me.I mean it would be disingenuous to say I’ve never thought about touching you intimately before, but this is ... I have no words for this, just please, Myka, please let me touch you.I won’t do anything if you do not wish it, but I’m beyond pride now and openly begging you to let me ...” 

Myka’s lips covered Helena’s before she could finish her plea. 

The artifact was obviously affecting them.Before entering the chamber they knew that the manuscript was an artifact, but the way it affected people was unknown to them.Myka was sure that she and Helena had discovered the effect, however.She was sure that the overwhelming sexual arousal both she and Helena were feeling was a direct result of contact with the manuscript, and somewhere in the back of her head she knew that if they put the manuscript in the neutralizer that what they were feeling would stop.However, this was a weak, distant thought that was drowned out by the need to touch, and kiss and fuck that was consuming Myka, and when Helena’s hands anxiously started to push Myka’s unbuttoned shirt off of her, Myka hastened to help her. 

Their hands worked feverishly as they kissed, and though she wasn’t quite sure how she accomplished it, Myka eventually got Helena out of her jacket and shirt so that she was finally able to get her hands on Helena’s breasts.They were smaller than Myka’s, but perfectly shaped and at the first sight of them Myka became convinced that Helena’s tits had been created for her mouth. 

Myka’s lips began to trail down Helena’s throat, and as they did her hands tugged at Helena’s bra trying to remove it.In her desperation Myka forgot to undo the clasp, but she managed to muscle the bra down enough to free Helena’s breasts, and the moment they bounced into view Myka lowered her head and took a dusky nipple between her lips. 

Helena moaned loudly as Myka sucked her, and her hands lifted to tangle in Myka’s curly hair, encouraging Myka to keep on doing exactly what she was doing because it was glorious. 

Usually, Helena was a patient lover.She didn’t mind her lover’s taking their time, teasing her skin, building her up slowly, but she’d been on the verging of coming since before Myka kissed her and after a minute or so of Myka making love to her tits, Helena began to gently but insistently urge Myka’s head down. 

Myka understood what Helena wanted and began to kiss her way down Helena’s stomach.Normally she would have made Helena wait for a while longer before giving into her request, but Myka was in no mood for games either.The same arousal that pounded through Helena making her push Myka’s head towards her cunt, pounded through Myka making her want to get at Helena’s cunt more than she had ever wanted anything before in life. 

Myka quickly undid the button and zipper that held Helena’s pants up, and with Helena’s help she was able to easily pull down her pants and panties in one go.Once her legs were free and bare, Helena wasted no time parting her legs, inviting Myka to come forward and take her into her mouth. 

Myka complied, surging forward and pushing Helena’s legs even further apart until she was so close to Helena’s cunt that she could see the moisture clinging to her dark curls.As always Helena was beautiful, captivating and enchanting and Myka wished that she had the wherewithal to slow down and explore Helena like she deserved, but her desire was presently too strong for her to delay gratification. 

Myka reached out and teased her finger up the length of Helena’s slit, making the raven-haired beauty gasp.With her eyes still trained between Helena’s legs, Myka watched as her cunt quivered, and when a thin stream of moisture escaped Helena’s overly excited cunt Myka couldn’t hold back any longer and closed the distance that remained between her and Helena. 

Helena’s fingers tangled in her hair again, holding Myka where she was as Myka worked.Above her, Myka could hear Helena speaking, but she was too focused on the taste of Helena beneath her tongue to be aware of much else. 

Given the state she was in, it didn’t take long for Helena’s fingers to tighten, and shortly after that she began to chant, “Yes, yes, there, god, there, that’s it, that’s it, don’t stop, don’t stop,” until a wailing cry erupted from her throat.Helena’s back arched and her head connected with the stone floor beneath her, her hips twitching up into Myka’s mouth uncontrollably as her orgasm rocked through her. 

Myka stayed between Helena’s legs, drawing her orgasm out as long as possible, but when Helena’s body sagged, Myka pulled away from her and brought her hands to the top of her own pants, undoing them before quickly tugging them off and then clamouring back over to and on top of Helena. 

As Helena panted and smiled, aftershocks still making her body twitch, Myka straddled her thigh and began to rock against the smooth skin and hard muscle.Under normal circumstances she never would have been so forward.Even when she was so wet she was dripping down her thighs she had always been able to wait for her lover to recover before seeking her own release, but she was too feverish to wait.Rude as it may have been she needed contact and she needed it immediately. 

Shortly after Myka began to ride her, Helena’s hands began to trail up Myka’s thighs, slowly at first, enjoying the feel of Myka’s thigh muscles and the way they clenched and released with her rocking, but then she began to nudge at Myka, directing her, until Myka’s cunt was pressed against hers. 

Myka groaned at the contact and Helena smiled as she reached up to cup Myka’s face in her hand.She stroked her thumb over Myka’s cheek gently, and then looking straight into Myka’s eyes she whispered, “Take me.” 

Myka’s stared down at Helena for a second and then she reached down, adjusting her position slightly before she began to thrust against Helena, her eyes closing with pleasure as she began. 

Helena reached up and played with Myka’s breasts for a short while as Myka thrust against her, but as Myka’s movements intensified and quickened, Helena was forced to abandon the pursuit and brace her hands on the floor. 

Sweat trickled alluringly down Myka’s chest and Helena eyed the beads of moisture enviously, wishing that she could taste them, wishing that it was her tongue trailing its way down Myka’s chest, but before she could tempt fate and try and retrieve one of the beads with her tongue, Myka sped up even more, and after releasing a rapid series of breathy “fucks,” Myka came, hips still bucking into Helena so that Helena followed her over the edge just moments before Myka stopped moving and collapsed on top of her. 

Half a minute after resting her head on Helena’s shoulder Myka lifted her head and smiled.Helena smiled back at her and then pushed up so that she could reach Myka’s lips.They shared a slow, sweet kiss and then Helena pulled back and brushed a few damp strings of curly brown hair off of Myka’s forehead, which she then pressed a kiss to. 

“I don’t know about you darling, but I’m still incredibly aroused,” Helena murmured, pulling back enough that she could see the entirety of Myka’s face. 

“Oh thank god, me too,” Myka breathed out, grinning before leaning down to kiss Helena again.“If you’d wanted to stop I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“Thankfully we’ll never have to learn the answer to such a horrible proposition,” Helena drawled, and then she spread her arms wide and grinned up at Myka. 

“My body is ready, darling.Do with me what you will!” 

xxx

Hours later, when they were so exhausted they could not make love anymore, Myka’s mind cleared enough to remember her earlier theory about the manuscript being the cause of the intense arousal that had taken over herself and Helena.Though she really didn’t want to move, Myka managed to use her aching muscles to push herself up.She retrieved the manuscript, placed it safely in a neutralizer and then lowered herself back onto the floor beside Helena before curling up against her side. 

“Do you feel it?” Helena asked a few minutes later, her voice soft and raspy from overuse. 

“Mm,” Myka hummed.“It’s fading.” 

Even when they were too exhausted to do little more than lie beside each other and share kisses, arousal still pounded relentlessly between Myka’s legs, and from the way Helena had squirmed she knew that Helena had felt it too.But now, with the manuscript neutralized, the effects of whatever it was it had done to them were beginning to dissipate, and Myka’s body finally, truly began to relax. 

“Do you want me to move?” Myka asked even though she desperately didn’t want to.She was really well and truly fucked out and she enjoyed lying pressed up against Helena, but with the manuscript no longer affecting them, Myka wasn’t sure how Helena would feel about her closeness. 

“No,” Helena breathed out.“Never,” she added tilting her head to the side to kiss Myka’s forehead.“It’s true that I imagined our first time in a king-sized bed, at an expensive hotel, with champagne in a bucket of ice on the nightstand and fresh strawberries on hand … possibly a bubble-bath as well, but ...” 

“Our first time,” Myka repeated, pushing up onto her elbow so that she could look down at Helena.“You’ve thought about this? About us ... together?” Myka asked shyly, thinking that the scenario Helena had imagined sounded heavenly. 

“Quite a bit to be honest,” Helena responded, her tone light though her eyes were serious as she regarded Myka.“I never would have been so … forward, with my desires if not for the manuscript’s influence, but I’ve fancied you for quite some time now, and did fully intend to ask you to dinner ... once I’d found my nerve.” 

“I’ve thought about it too,” Myka breathed out.“I’ve wanted to kiss you forever,” she went on, blushing though she didn’t know why since she had shown Helena a lot of the other things she’d wanted to do her over the past couple of hours.“And I kind of liked what you said to me earlier,” she admitted softly. 

“You did?” Helena asked smiling widely. 

“It was very … passionate,” Myka replied flushing again though a smile tugged at her lips. 

“In that case, I no longer feel it forward or crass to say that I very much look forward to _fucking_ you again,” Helena continued, stressing the word ‘fucking’ in a way that made Myka bite down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning.“When we get home, maybe even on the plane, I’m going to ravish you like...” 

Before Helena could finish her sentence their Farnsworth went off and Myka started, sitting up immediately, her arms automatically lifting to cover her naked chest with her hands. 

Helena sat up leisurely, stopping to stretch along the way, and then turned to Myka with an affectionate smile on her lips.

“They can’t see you, darling,” Helena whispered playfully, before pressing her lips against Myka’s cheek.“But since you’re shy, you get dressed and I’ll deal with whoever’s on the other end.” 

“You get dressed,” Myka whispered pointing at Helena’s nakedness.“You can’t talk to Artie or … or … anyone like that.” 

Helena smiled.“Of course I can.All I have to do is hold the Farnsworth close enough to me that the other end can’t see anything besides my face.Though, do try not to wander into the background while you’re putting your knickers on,” Helena continued, winking before standing and moving over the Farnsworth, “Just to be safe.” 

“You’re an exhibitionist,” Myka accused as she went about finding her clothes and beginning to pull them on, watching Helena as she did to make sure she didn’t wander into the background. 

“You seem to be enjoying the show,” Helena responded, grinning broadly before turning her attention to the Farnsworth. 

Myka smiled as she started to pull on her panties.She really was enjoying the show, because of what Helena had started to say before the Farnsworth went off, Myka was now very much looking forward to the plane ride home as well. 

The End 

  



End file.
